


Dawn Summers Solves Things With SCIENCE!

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute, you're celebrating becoming an official Watcher. The next, you're upside down and trying to figure out why something is smushing your nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Summers Solves Things With SCIENCE!

**Title:** Dawn Summers Solves Things With SCIENCE!  
 **Author:** Beer Good  
 **Fandom:** Buffyverse, post-”Chosen”  
 **Word count:** 350  
 **Characters:** Dawn, Faith, possibly Dawn/Faith  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warning:** : Drunkenness, wandering hands  
 **Author's note:** For **Snowpuppies** , who wanted “drunk!Dawn, Gen with Buffy or slashy with Faith, preferably.”

**Dawn Summers Solves Things With SCIENCE!**

Something was rubbing against her nose, was Dawn’s first muddled thought. Something smooth, squishing her nose. Which was definitely in the wrong place. Or maybe her whole head was in the wrong place? A viable theory. Which could be tested by opening her eyes.

Here we go. Opening them. Eeeeee... crash. Open. Focusing in progress.

The thing squishing her nose appeared to be an ass. In leather pants. Upside down. Which is an odd position for an ass to be in, but since there were currently stairs flying by above her head (and woah, better not look up at them or things would start spinning) she probably had no business complaining about things being upside down. New theory, then: She was slung over the shoulder of someone wearing leather pants, who was carrying her up the stairs to her room. The polite thing would probably be to thank the ass's owner for this, since she vaguely remembered that her legs were currently unable to perform the same service, but Very Bad Things might happen if she opened her mouth. Also, how did she know it wasn’t a demonic ass? It _was_ kind of black and shiny-looking, and demons can be like that. She should know, she was a Looker now. Watcher. Right. People had celebrated that with her. There’d been champagne, and whisky, and come to think of it that might be related to her current upside-downness. But there was something more urgent... right, demonic ass! Though when she reached down (or up) and examined it, it didn’t feel very evil. There were muscles under the leather, flexing in a very interesting way as they carried her up the stairs, but not - Hey!

Faith landed a light slap on Dawn’s ass with the hand not currently holding her Watcher’s legs. “Not saying I’m not enjoying that, Sunrise, but you should probably sober up first.”

Dawn agreed, though it came out more along the lines of “Mfblbl.” She closed her eyes again, laid her cheek to Faith’s, and let it rock her back to sleep. She’d deal with the demons tomorrow.


End file.
